dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eievie/Archive1
Category:UserTalk Archive Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Eievie, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lela Hill page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Echostar (Talk) 16:19, April 22, 2012 Talk Page Start Hey I saw that you want to make a character, we can make twn character?Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 00:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Is it okHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 01:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) yes Yes, i do want to make a twns character. Do you want to make twin character?Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 13:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool Do you want make a Sorting form for them? Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 13:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) My twin character her name is Lupa Harmony Grace and yours is Artemis Luna Grace, How about that?Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes first yearsHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I wll tryHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) VasilakisLupa/Artemis try, and it wont work for me.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Lupa was named after Lupa the Wolf-goddess and her middle name is form of Harmonia the Goddess of Concord and Harmony and Artemis was named after Artemis the goddess of Wild and Hunt, and her middle name is name after Luna theRoman goddess of Moon. You do restHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Lupa is Sweet, Kind, wise, Harmonius, and Artemis is Amazing, Brave, Quiet, Ordinary, one more thngs is it ok with you that ther parents divorce and their parent were single and they just met each other at hogwarts. they tried to get their parent back to together.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 14:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes they were raise in greek, Lupa is raise by her father and her stepmother in Greek, Roman and Artems was raise by her Stepfather and her mother in Greek Athen. Lupa dont like her stepmother because her step mother is mean to her and rude to her father, and Artemis dont like her stepfather because he s rude to her and mean to her mother. yes you can do Artemis's Personality.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, Lupa 's last name is Grace because their father name, and Artemis last name is Wilde because she took it after her mother and not using her stepfather's last name.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I will do Lupa's sorting form. Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) They were sperate, when they were babyHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, That picture would be good. i already have fetratne twin. i imagine oure character are identice.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Sure. I gong have different last name for Lupa anyway. i tried to think of any them.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you want do Lupa's orting form or you want me to do it,Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) VasilakisHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 00:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lupa's name going stay and i like Artemis last name. please dont change her l last name. Lupa is in gryffindor house and look at Lupa Harmony Grace page.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 23:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Her Last name can be Grace, and what is another city in greece. Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 23:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Know what, I want her to keep her mother's last name beause Lupa have a plan for their parent. Lupa is raise in Italy Rome, and Artemis raisi n greek Athen. Lupa live wth her father and stepmother and sister and brother and godmother and godfather and Aunt and Uncle and grandmother and Grandfather and Artemis live wth her stepfather and mother and Brother and Sister and godfather and godmother and Uncle and Aunt and Grandfather and Grandmother.Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 00:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Vasilakis, and yes sure you can change her historyHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 00:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Artemis I have a youtube song for Artemis's page. Bye Bye, see you soon?Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 02:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I found more picture of Lupa's familyHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 03:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles So, instead of creating a seperate template for each character, we try to create a single template for the user, then use a multi-bubble template for the characters. For an example, see mine: Template:Bond_em7. I have all my talk bubbles there, and select different ones depending on who I'm rping. If it would be possible, I would like yours structured the same way. If you need help doing that, let me know, and I can set it up for you. I'll just need to know what templates you currently have. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :No, there's all my talk bubbles. Check the code :P. I have them all shown in my User:Bond_em7/Sandbox, but they're all in that single template connected to my username. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) It's a design I created. It's basically the if statements. So, I use them like this: or Which gives me: See, it groups all your bubbles together, and makes it easy to use them as well, plus if we ever get a lot of people, having characters with the same names won't be a problem since the talk bubbles are based on usernames, not character names. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :So, I fixed it up for you, so here's how you use them: Here's how they'll look: Let me know if they don't work, or if you need any other help. Once you've stopped using your old template, I'll go through and change your posts with them to these, and delete your old templates. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :The reason 2 doesn't work anymore is that it was replaced with the character's name. The If statement needs something to differentiate between the different bubbles in the template, so I chose to use the character's names. Since I was already using it, I had it just take whatever you put in equal to the character's name (Eg Lela=Your Text) and take that text as your message. If you really wanted me to, I could go through and replace all the names with 2's only in the text= sections, then your talk code would look something like this: , but that seems a little overkill when 1 variable will work for both sections. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you? Can you put all spells for each my characters on their page?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 23:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) It is ok, I understandBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 23:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) It is ok that we can change our username?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 23:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) House Do you want us make Lupa/Artemis's House?.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 17:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes They do have a Seprate house, in rome and athen. I will make Lupa's House, and you make Artemis's House? and we need to figure out how they going talk to their parentsBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 17:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you finsh The Grace house for me?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 18:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I know, i have a picture for house, and pool and Kitchen.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 23:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey we need someone to make Alexander, Amanda, Anna, Alexander, Evan, Ginny, James, Tara, Selene, Lucca, Hayla, Derek, William Senior, Sara, William Junior, Silver, Jason, Alana's page, and Ibultyc,, Hanna, Tonkious, Elenia, Hannie, Saria, Linny's page and their word bubble.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 16:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I posted at Artemis's pageBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 18:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) If you want we can continue the rp at Moaning Myrtle's or on Artemis' page Mistelm helloooo... 03:27, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You still there?Mistelm helloooo... 03:27, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's totally fine Mistelm helloooo... 03:27, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine, Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 19:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Thats is okBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 10:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) There is something wrong with wiki, that wont let me post comment or reply on sone page, i not able to roleplay?.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 02:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) It still acting funny, and taking loading long time to editing.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 03:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Er, at any point would you like to rp Lela at Moaning Myrtle's? I just don't want this rp to get old, if you know what I mean.... Mistelm helloooo... 03:26, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Mistelm helloooo... 21:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Might want to try Professor Turner's Office... Mistelm helloooo... 03:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Approve Can someone approve Dove And Jay Culley sorting forum and is in Denial SectionBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 18:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Department Please join one of our wiki's departments by tomorrow or I will have to demote you. Thanks! Echo ar 20:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know that Professor Turner finally replied to Lela at her office... Mistelm helloooo... 23:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I read all the role-plays and I did my best. I didn't know, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Butch the Rabbit 03:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You should go on Deatheater Unite WikiBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 16:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Just wondering if you were still on and roleplaying at the stands with Lela or not so we know whethter or not to wait to keep going... No big deal, just.... Thanks, Mistelm helloooo... 17:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Adult You dont need to create sorting forum for Adult character Yes, You can choose what house she is in, and she can be Hogwart Staff, Or Ministry of Magic employee 7th year She dont have to be in 7th years, she can be graduate years student Yes having Adult Character is fun, and You need to ask Bon for invition for the ball, Prefect What abilites does a Prefect have or are they just admns No problem. Mistelm helloooo... 15:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) DO you mean DeathEaters Unite wiki?, that is kind of Club, but not. Your characters can be deatheaters or Auror or Deatheaters and Aurors, or if you mean Mininstry of Magic Ball, Your character cant join unless she is an Hogwart staff, or Ministry employee, or Graduate Student. Sorting Julia Reed has been Sorted into Hufflepuff. Congrats! Echo ar 19:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure, Where.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 00:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Bastet's Page Tomorrow we will roleplayWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 00:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Graduation I think just figure out what she wants to do...ministry, order, whps etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Alexander Whih one, father or Lupa 's brother?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Alexander Part 2 Alexander December 20 is his his birthday, but i dont know what years he born onI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17 year old and he is 7th years hufflepuffI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Characters Do you want Julia be in order of the Phoenix, and Bell going leave Hogwart for good.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Owl Please, reply back to Snow, Bastet's Owl on Julia Reed Page,I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 18:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Can you response back to Bastet's owl, Snow?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It is ok It is ok, I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Bastet Do you want to make Bastet's Sister JasmineI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. It is ok, I just asking. I think Homer is lucky to marry BastetI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Bast I reply back to JuliaI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wedding Bastet's wedding is todayI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 14:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) dress They can wear different color and different style dress, they dont have to be sameI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok OKI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) DOnt be offense, and shock, Bell is metamorphmagus, her looks can change, but she know who lela is and just wonder maybe Bell give long howl.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No go :Thanks for the Heads Up. Freja 22:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, um... how about the Entrance Gates Aren't pigs supposed to[[User blog:Mistelm|''fly?]] 01:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) S&S Department Meeting Hey guys! I'm trying to figure out a good time for us to meet, since the S&S department has had some big changes. It has to be before August 29th. If you could send me an owl saying what days of the week and what times are best for you (EST), that would be great! I'll do the best I can to accomodate everyone. Thanks! 'Echo ar''' 02:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Bast Bastet have a babies, and her sister Jasmine is back from EgyptI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Cade and Lela are meeting Bell at the Three Broomsticks... I'm working on finding out who's got Bell now DOL's been banned... 22:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Awards } 18:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ministry Offices When you get a chance, could you create the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for Julia Reed, and let me know so I can link it? A good example would be the Department of International Magical Cooperation or Department of Magical Transportation. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Wand components If you are going to label up the wand woods and cores, can you keep the capitalisation of Dragon Heartstring etc., so that people don't go creating new categories with the lower case forms? Your descriptions so far really add colour and look great. Alex Jiskran 13:55, September 17, 2012 (UTC) PS I've just spotted that the descriptions are from the HP wiki, and technically we're not allowed to just cut and paste from other sources, so you might want to check with a Bcrat on that. A Hello Hello nice meeting you i am Cap or Captain Pikachu.Wanna rp with my characters in leaky couldron. . Its ok :D i would like to Rp with you next time. Hi Eievie! I was thinking it might be nice to rp Artemis and Anna sometime, and Cade and Lela... Let me know what you think about it. Thanks, 01:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC)